Hierarchy
by BeDaZzLeNpLaiD
Summary: Currently Trory. Back at Chilton, my favorite kind. Crossover w One Tree Hill. AU. "School is not a hierarchy Tristan."
1. The Pilot

**Hierarchy **by **FuNiNdAsUn40**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters created by WB writers. My ideas for this story are like no other I've seen before however, so I am claiming these. I own something. Yipee:o)

**Summary: **Currently Trory. Rory and Tristan are on opposite sides of the Hartford Social Class. Like the Socs and Greasers, but neither group is inferior. Characters from One Tree Hill. AU.

* * *

**Backround Info: **

The Hartford social class is totally different. It is divided into two, but neither group is considered better or more privileged than the other.

The first group has always sent their kids to Palmer Elementary, and is known by the other group as the Plaids.

The others send their offspring to Hartford Elementary. They are graciously called the Khakis.

When elementary school ends and high school begins, Chilton is the only option for the upper class. (The Hartford School System is going to be messed up. Chilton doesn't start until sophomore year for the sake of the story. Sorry) Every year the two opposite groups meet, and are destined to clash and rival. They don't like each other. No one can exactly remember why, but that's just how it is.

_The Plaids_: Rory, Logan, Finn, Louise, Peyton, Nathan, Hayley, Skylar, Mouth, and Skills.

_The Khakis_: Tristan, Collin, Marty, Paris, Madeline, Summer, Brooke, Tim, Jake, and Lucas.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm going to try something new and format this as a t.v. show would be done. Just something new that could be fun, you know? I mean, who wouldn't love to be able to create their own t.v. show anyway?

* * *

**Episode 1.01 **

**Pilot**

**

* * *

**

Rory checked over herself once more as a horn honked outside. She sighed. "Stupid uniforms," she muttered to herself as she headed down the main staircase, out the door, and hopped into the backseat of Logan's black Mustang next to Sky.

She squealed. "First day of Chilton! Do you realize this is like, the first time in months we've had to wear plaid?"

Rory smiled at her best friend's antics. Though they both had the same dark hair and blue eyes, she was Rory's total opposite in many ways. She was outgoing, bubbly, and (gasp!) athletic! But they'd been friends their whole life, and were inseparable.

"At least they aren't polka dots or anything!" Rory quipped. Even though she was smart and shy, her personality seemed to come alive when she was around her friends. A stranger would never guess.

"I hear ya! That would be just plain wrong! I 'aint gonna wear no polka dots!" Skills exclaimed from Sky's other side. He'd moved to Hartford last year, but hit it off with the group, especially Sarah and Nathan, who all shared a love for basketball.

Logan and Peyton laughed from the front. Rory had known them nearly as long as she had Sarah, and Logan was perhaps her closest male friend, being the jokester and witty conversationalist that he was. She and Peyton were also close, sharing a love for music.

"Well, if we're done chit chatting, let's get this show on the road!" Logan exclaimed as they sped out of the Hayden mansion in Star's Hollow.

They got to Chilton early, just as sophomores were told to do. Logan pulled in next to Nathan's parked car and they joined the rest of their friends.

"Wassup dogg?" Skills asked Mouth. Mouth was kind of the geek of the group. Like a lost puppy they'd felt bad for and taken under their wing.

"Hey Skills, you see the game last night?" Nathan asked. Rory rolled her eyes as the conversation automatically shifted to sports, and couldn't help but suppress a grin as Sky joined in also.

Finn and Louise were talking about their latest conquests, the perfect example of the slut and male slut of the group.

Logan and Peyton had made some remark about skipping sixth period, and were therefore receiving a reprimand from Hayley about not taking school seriously enough.

Rory used her free time to let her eyes wander. The school was large and intimidating, with a large gargoyle here and there. She recognized people from her old school, Plaids as they were graciously called. She also saw many people she'd never seen before, obviously Khakis. One she noticed in particular. Across the parking lot stood a tall, cocky blonde with blue eyes that matched her own.

Tristan DuGrey felt good. After all, he had unofficially been declared King of Chilton for the sophomore class.

"I can't believe they gave it to a Plaid this year," Lucas, his cousin, said bitterly from beside him. Lucas was usually quiet and serious, broody even. But despite how kind and caring he is, he'd always had a hatred for Plaids. Maybe because his half brother and abandoning father are ones?

"Well, she is a Hayden, not to mention a Gilmore as well," Summer said.

"So which one is her?" Collin asked. He was probably the biggest snob of the bunch, but fit in perfectly with the rest of the group's egos.

Paris pointed her out to them. "I met her at a college fair," she explained when she received questioning looks from her friends.

"Lets head in," Brooke suggested to the group. Tim nodded, and everyone began to follow them in.

Everyone that is, except for Tristan. He was openly staring at the brunette Paris had pointed out only moments before.

She was beautiful in the full sense of the word.

For a moment, their eyes met, and she looked away blushing.

"Tristan!" Marty calling him snapped him out of his own thoughts. "You coming?" he asked.

"Yah, I'm coming," he answered, following him in.

"He's hot, isn't he?" Louise asked from beside Rory.

"Only a little," Rory denied, blushing. The two hooked arms and walked straight to homeroom, as they had been instructed to do.

* * *

The teacher walked in and laughed. The class was totally split down the middle. The Plaids on one side, the Khakis on the other, with two nearly empty rows between them. Those sitting in-between had a look of utter confusion on their face. "Time to get over yourselves," she told them jokingly. "I want you guys to get in groups of ten, but five people in your group have to come from the other side of the room. Ask each other questions, and get to know each other. I'll be back right before the bell. Make me proud."

* * *

_Group One- Rory, Sky, Finn, Mouth, Nathan, Tristan, Summer, Paris, Brooke, and Collin

* * *

_

"So… who wants to go first?" Mouth asked.

"I will," Finn said after a long pause.

"What's you favorite color?" Rory asked, trying to keep it simple.

"You're supposed to ask something you don't already know," Paris interrupted. Rory gave her a death glare. "And it has to be a question of substance," she added.

"Fine." Rory paused for a moment, thinking. "What do you consider your most important trait?"

"I'm exotic," Finn answered, flashing a smile.

"But your only from Australia," Sky pointed out.

"So?" Finn asked defensively.

"And weren't you born in the U.S.?" Rory asked.

"One question only Gilmore," Finn snapped.

"My turn," Nathan said from his right. "What's you real name?" he asked, grinning.

Finn gave him a horrified look. He was silent for a while. "Finnegan," he managed to say quietly after his internal struggle. He still hadn't come to terms with his horrendous birth-given name.

The Khakis sniggered, and Rory laughed outright. "Hey!" Finn exclaimed. "Your name is Lor-el-ai! What kind of a name is that?"

"One that's better than yours," she choked out through her laughter.

Tristan laughed, receiving surprised looks from his friends. He shrugged them off.

"Bite me," Finn answered bitterly.

"Why Finn! I thought we agreed we're better off as friends!" Rory quipped in a falsely surprised voice.

"I'm done, who's next?" he asked, ignoring his friend.

* * *

_Group Two- Skills, Logan, Hayley, Louise, Peyton, Mary, Madeline, Lucas, Tim, and Jake

* * *

_

"So is your father a rapper or something?" Tim asked Skills.

"No. Why?"

"Then what did he do, rob a bank or something?"

At this Skills became very serious. "Just because I'm black don' mean my dad's either a rapper or got his money illegally." He answered firmly, glaring at Tim.

"Ooookay," Lucas said, sensing the tension. "My turn."

* * *

_-Group 1-

* * *

_

"How many girls have you been with?" Summer asked mischievously.

Tristan smirked. "Fourteen."

Rory's mouth dropped open. "You count? And your only sixteen!"

"That might be your excuse Mary.."

"I'm Rory," she interrupted.

"I know that… Mary."

"Alright," the teacher interrupted, entering, entering the room. "The bell is going to ring soon, so back to your seats!"

Everyone gladly separated to go back to their friends.

* * *

At lunch time Tristan saw Rory sitting alone. Telling his friends he'd be right back, he went to see her. "Hey Mary," he said, sliding into the seat next to her.

She put down the book she had currently been reading. "I've told you before, it's Rory."

"Really? Interesting…. so where are all your friends? You have to have friends, being the queen of Chilton and all."

"School is not a hierarchy Tristan. And do you really want me to go through the list?"

"Why of course. The sound of your voice just brightens my day!" She glared at him. "Continue," he said, his smirk never faltering.

"Nathan, Skills, Mouth, and Sky are probably in the gym. Hayley's at the tutoring center, Louise and Finn are probably off with someone in a closet doing unspeakable things, and Logan and Peyton didn't even make it to third period before feeling the need to get out of here. Happy?"

"Extremely…. Mary."

* * *

Sky shot the ball over Nathan's head and watched as it went through the net with a swish. "Ha!" she said gloating. "Beat that! I told you I'd win. I'm gonna be the first girl in the NBA!"

Nathan knocked the ball out of her hands. "No. I'm gonna be in the NBA. You're gonna be my cheerleader."

Just then the door to the gym opened. Lucas stood there, staring for a few seconds before turning around and leaving.

The group was silent. "Please don't tell me he plays?" Nathan said out loud.

"How should we know? He's your brother," Sky joked.

"Don't call him that!"

"Sorry."

"Uh. Oh. There's gonna be no brotherly love on this high school team. Can anyone else sense the angst in all this?" Mouth quipped.

"Very funny Mouth. I'm laughing on the inside," Nathan said dryly as he left the gym.

"I thought it was funny Mouthy boy!" Skills reassured as he followed Nathan out. The other two soon followed as well.

* * *

"So was that Tristan I saw getting up from your table as we came in at lunch today?" Sky asked Rory that night over the phone.

"Yah. He won't leave my alone. Keeps calling me Mary."

Sky giggled. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"No. What?"

"Means he thinks your a goody-goody. Innocent."

"Jeeze. So what do you think he's gonna call Louise then?"

"He'll probably add a Magdalene to it."

"Wow. Biblical Insults. This is an advanced school."

"So this Tristan guy, he's an ass then?"

"Yah… an ass," Rory answered after faltering a bit.

_Sometimes you just feel as if you can see deeper than others. You want to just see what they see, but you can't help it, it's just there. You can feel it.

* * *

_

This has been a W.B. production. Certain quotes were used from Love & Basketball and Gilmore Girls. Thanks for "watching", and see you next time on Heirarchy! lol

* * *

**A/N: That last thing in italics was something Rory was saying in the backround. If you're a One Tree Hill fan then you've seen/heard it done before. If not, then just consider it like, her thoughts. **Next episode I have to add a theme song, because they never have them in the pilot but they do for the other episodes. I'm gonna have other stuff going on here besides the Trory though. So if you have any ideas or opinions, let me know. I don't just mean pairings either though. You know, situations and stuff.

* * *

I need to come up with a theme song! Any ideas? I was thinking the song Collide? Let me know!

And One last thing: make sure you read my story The Saga Of Mary and Bible Boy. I'm oh so proud that I finished it. Ha ha.

Oh ya and don't forget to review. Thanks! ttyl, Sarah


	2. It's Prank Time!

**Hierarchy **by **FuNiNdAsUn40**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters created by WB writers. My ideas for this story are like no other I've seen before however, so I am claiming these. I own something. Yipee:o)

**Summary: **Currently Trory. Rory and Tristan are on opposite sides of the Hartford Social Class. Like the Socs and Greasers, but neither group is inferior. Characters from One Tree Hill. AU.

* * *

**Backround Info: **

_The Plaids_: Rory, Logan, Finn, Louise, Peyton, Nathan, Hayley, Skylar, Mouth, and Skills.

_The Khakis_: Tristan, Collin, Marty, Paris, Madeline, Summer, Brooke, Tim, Jake, and Lucas.

* * *

**Episode 1.02 **

**It's Prank Time**

* * *

**Previously on Hierarchy:**

_Sometimes you just feel as if you can see deeper than others. You want to just see what they see, but you can't help it, it's just there. You can feel it.

* * *

_

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through

* * *

**Alexis Bledel is Rory Gilmore

* * *

**_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Chad Michael Murray is Tristan DuGrey

* * *

**_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_But I'm open, you're closed

* * *

**Matt Czuchry is Logan Huntzberger

* * *

**_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_**

* * *

Sarah Simmons is Skylar Campbell**

* * *

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_Doo doo doodoo_**

* * *

Sophia Bush is Brooke Davis**

* * *

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

**

* * *

Chad Michael Murray is Lucas Scott

* * *

**

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

**

* * *

James Lafferty is Nathan Scott

* * *

**

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_Don't stop here

* * *

**Hilarie Burton is Peyton Sawyer

* * *

**_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_**

* * *

Liza Weil is Paris Gellar**

* * *

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_**

* * *

Bethany Joy Lenz is Hayley James**

* * *

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

**

* * *

Tanc Sade is Finn Thompson

* * *

**

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide

* * *

**Alan Loayza is Collin Smith

* * *

**_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Bryan Greenburg is Jake Jageilski

* * *

**_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

**

* * *

Shelly Cole is Madeline Lynn

* * *

**

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

_

**Lee Norris is Mouth McPhabben

* * *

**

_You finally find_

_You and I collide

* * *

_

**Teal Redmann is Louise Grant

* * *

_Doo doo doodoo_**

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Jacqui Maxwell is Summer Samuels

* * *

**_

_Doo doo doodoo _

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Antwon Tanner is Skills

* * *

**_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Brett Claywell is Tim Smith

* * *

**_

"So Mary, I never took you as the cheerleading type."

"Really? You seem exactly the type that would stay to watch a bunch of ditzy blondes tryout for a squad while jumping around and yelling go team."

"Exactly. But you're not the type that would be the one jumping around like that. Aren't those skirts a little short for your taste?"

"I don't do this for me. I do this for Peyton."

"Aaaah. Because…?"

"Because it's the only thing we do together alone. She's one of my best friends."

"So you don't like it then?"

"If I say I like it, then I'm just another cheerleader. If I say I don't, then I'm either a liar, or a fraud."

"You are one complicated girl Mary."

"So what are you doing here?" she asked in despise.

"Football tryouts. I don't get this great body from no exercise you know."

Ignoring Tristan's last comment, Rory just walked off. He watched her go, chuckling to himself. Mary a cheerleader. You learned something new every day.

* * *

"That boy is gonna learn someday," Skills mumbled as he sat down at the table in the library next to Nathan. 

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Tim Smith. Dat boys go prejudice in him man," Skills exclaimed.

"You want to teach him a lesson?" Nathan asked.

"Are you thinking…" Logan started.

"Exactly. It's prank time boys."

* * *

Tristan came back into the locker room and headed over to his locker. Finding it already unlocked, he knew something was up. When he opened the door, he realized he couldn't find his clothes anywhere. 'Stupid plaids. Can't even think of a good prank. Stealing my clothes?' he thought. 

"Hey Tim, can I borrow some of you clothes?" he asked as his friend walked by.

"Yah, just grab some from my bag," he said on his way to the bathroom. When he came back in, everyone was laughing hysterically, and Tristan was holding up a pink, frilly bra.

"Either your sister mixed up your gym bags or you've been hiding some stuff from us," Tristan managed to say once his laughter had subsided. But that just got everyone laughing again.

* * *

"You did what?" Rory asked as she plopped down onto her bed next to Logan. 

"We set Tim up so that it'd look like he was cross dressing," Logan repeated.

"That's so stupid," Rory said. But Logan had known her long enough to know she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"How'd you do it?"

"We planted this pink frilly bra in his gym bag, and made sure Tristan didn't have any clothes so he'd have to go through it. He'd find it and well… total embarrassment for little Timmy."

Rory smiled.

"Oh yah, I hope you don't mind, but we used one of yours."

"One of my what?" she asked in a daze.

Logan chuckled. "Your bras," he said before running for the door.

"You're dead Huntzberger!" Rory yelled as she through her pillow after him and chased him down the stairs.

_Sometimes you meet new people, and you wonder why you're not friends with them. Why you stick with the ones that were there before them. But then they do something totally in character, and you think to yourself. 'Oh yah. That's why. You love them. And they love you.'

* * *

_

_This has been a W.B. production. Certain quotes were used from One Tree Hill. Thanks for "watching", and see you next time on Heirarchy! lol

* * *

_

**Next week, on Hierarchy:** School Project and Homecoming Dance

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so a filler chapter. Oh ya and if you're confused by the whole Tristan/Lucas thing, Lucas has his head shaved. lol. Till next time, Sarah 


	3. School is Not a Hierarchy

**Hierarchy **by **FuNiNdAsUn40**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters created by WB writers. My ideas for this story are like no other I've seen before however, so I am claiming these. I own something. Yipee:o)

**Summary: **Currently Trory. Rory and Tristan are on opposite sides of the Hartford Social Class. Like the Socs and Greasers, but neither group is inferior. Characters from One Tree Hill. AU.

* * *

**Backround Info: **

_The Plaids_: Rory, Logan, Finn, Louise, Peyton, Nathan, Hayley, Skylar, Mouth, and Skills.

_The Khakis_: Tristan, Collin, Marty, Paris, Madeline, Summer, Brooke, Tim, Jake, and Lucas.

* * *

**Episode 1.03 **

**School is Not a Hierarchy**

* * *

**Previously on Hierarchy:**

_Sometimes you meet new people, and you wonder why you're not friends with them. Why you stick with the ones that were there before them. But then they do something totally in character, and you think to yourself. 'Oh yah. That's why. You love them. And they love you.'_

_

* * *

_

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through

* * *

**Alexis Bledel is Rory Hayden

* * *

** _

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Chad Michael Murray is Tristan DuGrey

* * *

** _

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_But I'm open, you're closed

* * *

**Matt Czuchry is Logan Huntzberger

* * *

** _

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_**

* * *

Sarah Simmons is Skylar Campbell

* * *

**

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_Doo doo doodoo_**

* * *

Sophia Bush is Brooke Davis

* * *

**

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

**

* * *

Chad Michael Murray is Lucas Scott

* * *

**

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

**

* * *

James Lafferty is Nathan Scott

* * *

**

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_Don't stop here

* * *

**Hilarie Burton is Peyton Sawyer

* * *

** _

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_**

* * *

Liza Weil is Paris Gellar

* * *

**

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_**

* * *

Bethany Joy Lenz is Hayley James

* * *

**

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

**

* * *

Tanc Sade is Finn Thompson

* * *

**

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide

* * *

**Alan Loayza is Collin Smith

* * *

** _

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Bryan Greenburg is Jake Jageilski

* * *

** _

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

**

* * *

Shelly Cole is Madeline Lynn

* * *

**

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

_

**Lee Norris is Mouth McPhabben

* * *

**

_You finally find_

_You and I collide

* * *

_

**Teal Redmann is Louise Grant

* * *

_Doo doo doodoo_ **

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Jacqui Maxwell is Summer Samuels

* * *

** _

_Doo doo doodoo _

_Doo doo doodoo

* * *

**Antwon Tanner is Skills

* * *

** _

_Doo doo doodoo_

_Doo doo doodoo_

_

* * *

**Brett Claywell is Tim Smith

* * *

Guest Starring Matt Cohen as Max Medina

* * *

**_

"You're next assignment will be done in pairs... and I will be assigning them."

Most of the class groaned.

"Come on now," Mr. Medina joked. "I haven't even told you what you're doing yet! I want you to write two essays. The first will be how you percieve the person I assign to you. Their personality, their life. Then you will each spend a day following this person around. After, you will write another essay, but this time on how your opinions of each other changed. Don't worry about telling the truth though, because I will be the only one reading these. So be completely honest."

By this time the complaining had ceased. The profect seemed interestin enough. If only they could pick their own partners...

* * *

When the bell rang, Rory left the classroom in a huff. Tristan DuGrey? **Tristan DuGrey? **Someone up in the clouds was really having fun at her expense.

"Hey!" Louise called, stopping her in the hall. "I've got great news!"

"You and I are switching partners? Even Finn would be better than Tristan," Rory added bitterly.

"No," Louise laughed. "You're in the running for the sophmore's homecoming Queen!"

"Wahoo!" Rory answered sarcastically.

"Come on Rory, it could be great. Every girl wants to be a Queen!" Peyton reasoned, coming up beside them.

"It's all just too superficial for my liking... even Barbie was a puaper," she defended.

* * *

_Tristan DuGrey. DuGrey, Tristan. Actually, how about just plain old DuGrey? Because Tristan is the type of person who uses his family name to het everthing he wants. Money, power. That's all that matters to him._

_And that's not all he uses either. Girls. Woman. He treats them like property. He buys their affection and then tosses them away when he gets bored. It's not right! (not that some of those hussies don't deserve it)_

_But do you want to know what really bugs me? His cockiness. Tristan thinks the world revolves around him. He refuses to see the flaws in his own character. _

_On the other hand, he is extremely fun to banter with. He's got a comeback for everything. Keeps me alert on days when I feel like I'm about to fall asleep._

_So I guess in some ways he's nice to have around. Not that he isn't still an egostical jerk most of the time. _

* * *

Tristan found Jake and Lucas in the las row of shelves in the Chilton Library. Coming up behind them, he call out. "Hey guys, whatcha doin?"

The two boys jumped. "Hinding," Jake anwered simply.

"From..."

"Brooke and Summer," Lucas answered. Receiving a questioning look from his cousin he continued on. "They've been chasing after us all day. Something about sexual frustration..."

Tristan laughed. "Then why you hiding man?"

"It's just... kind of a turnoff when someone's _too _easy, you know?"

"Yah, actually. I do."

* * *

_From the short time I've known Rory Hayden, there's one thing that is evident. She's special._

_Unlike most girls, she doesn't throw herself at my feet. I know, strange huh? So anyways, she seems immune to my charm and alright, I'll just say it... jaw dropping good looks. _

_She's also smart, careful, and informed, unlike most Hartford socialites. They're all just perky and ditzy, which can be a major turnoff._

_Now, before I start to sound like a lovesick puppy, I would like to mention some of her character traits that are unapealing to a fine male specimen like myself. Rory lives in this fantasy world, where bad things don't exist. She's lived such a sheltered life, and sometimes her innocence is frustrating. _

_But I guess what people say is true. Nobody's perfect. But that doesn't mean they can't be pretty damn close._

_

* * *

_

"I can't beleive we got paired for this project!" Sky laughed.

"Why?"

"Nathan, come on. We already practically spend every waking moment together. How are our opinions going to change?"

"Yah, I guess you're right," he admitted, cracking a smile.

* * *

_Sky & Nathan_

_Freinds 4 Life _

_

* * *

_

Tristan caught up with Rory at lunch. "So I figure I'll go hime with you tomorrow, and then you'll come with me the day after?"

"Yah, I guess," Rory anwered dryly.

"Good.. I know you can't wait to see my bedroom," he added, smirking. He just couldn't help himself.

And so, the conversation ended the way most of theirs had. Rory rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

"This is your house?" Tristan asked, shocked. 

"Yah, why?"

"It's only two doors down from mine!" Tristan stated in astoundment.

"Well, getting to know their neighbors isn't really number one on Hartford socialites' to do lists now is it," Rory stated knowingly.

"Yah... So what are we going to do now," he asked, smirking.

Rory glared. "First, I am going to do my homework," she saiid as she opened the door to her bedroom for him.

He automatically walked over and plopped down on her bed. "Nah, that doesn't sound like fun..." he trailed off and lookes as if he were deep in thought. "How about you go put that pep squad skirt you have on and show me a little cheer?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Homework.** Now**!"

"Ooooh. Bossy. Me like."

Rory laughed despite herself and then opended her book, ignoring him.

It was some time about thirty minutes later she spoke for the first time. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late! We've got to go!"

"Go where?" Tristan grunted, confused.

"The library. I read poetry to little kinds there every Tuesday," she explained as she rushed out the door.

When they got to the library, Rory had Tristan sit in the back while she recited poems for the kids. After about a half hour, there was finally a five minute break.

Tristan sauntered his way to the front. "So, reading poetry to little kids. That's so typical Rory behavior."

"What?"

"Well, its charity, but also totally risk free," Tristan challenged. "Even a caveman could do it."

"Cavemen can't read. Or write for that matter," Rory pointed out.

"You wrote those?" He wasn't going to admit he was impressed.

"Yes."

"Fine. Then if a caveman could write his poems would be better than yours." Tristan smirked.

"Well if you know so much about it smart ass, you try it," she retorted.

"Fine, I will."

"Hey kids! Tristan is gonna recite some poetry for you!" Rory called out. The kids cheered.

Tristan gave her a dirty look before standing up and waiting for all the hyperactive kids to sit down. Then suddenly, he started smirking. "Okay, Ijust made this up so um... here it goes.

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
AIDS is contagious  
So watch who you screw_

_Petals are pink  
Leaves are green  
Sometimes infections  
Can't even be seen_

_So be careful young children  
For it's worse than getting knocked up  
And I'm sorry if I scared you  
By being so abrupt_

"Thank you, thank you. You've been a great audience. I'll be here all week!" he finished.

Rory just stared at him in horror.

* * *

"NOFX. That's me inside your head," Lucas said, trying to break the ice. They'd barely said anything to each other all afternoon. 

"What?"

"NOFX? That's me inside **your** head," he saing off key. "... It's the lyrics to the" he started to explain.

"I know the song."

"Yah... so, I hear you dated Nathan for a while," Lucas brought up casually.

"Yah. Not one of my proudest moments. Looks like we've go something in common."

"I... didn't date him," Lucas stated, confused.

Peyton laughed. "Yah, I know. I menat that we both think he's an ass."

"Mmm," Lucas agreed.

* * *

"Come on, you have to see the humor in this," Tristan said, ending the long, empty silence that had enveloped the car once they left the library fifteen minutes ago. 

"I'm sorry if I don't find corruptin Hartford's youth quite as hilarious as you Tristan."

By this time, they had reached the DuGrey mansion. He hopped out of the car and leaned in though the open window.

"So... the homecoming is coming up..."

"Yah, I know," Rory answered, rolling her eyes.

"I'd save you a dance, but then I figured hey, they always make the King and Queen dance together anyways."

"How do you know you're gonna win? How do you know _I'm_ gonna even win for that matter?" Rory challenged.

"You're the Queen, I'm the King. Everybody knows that."

"School is not a hierarchy Tristan."

"Yah, and I'm not a sex god."

Rory just looked at him critically.

"Hey! I may be no Fred Flinstone, but I sure as hell can make your Bedrock!" he joked.

Rory laughed and sped out of his driveway.

* * *

"So I heard avout Dugrey's little debacle at the library last night," Logan told her after the final bell. 

"How'd you find out about that?"

"My little sister was there, remember?"

"Oh yah." Rory blushed. "You know, it kind of reminded me of you."

"How so?" Logan asked, scowling.

"Come on, you can't possibly deny that you wish you'd though of it sooner."

"Rory, Tirstan DuGrey and I have absolutely nothing in common," Logan stated sternly. "Speak of the devil..."

Rory turned around to see Tristan quickly approaching. "Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked when he reached them.

"Yah, I'll be right there."She mothed a goodbye to Logan, who was staring angrily at Tristan's back as he left before following him.

* * *

Hayley sat with Skylar and Nathan in the library after school as they did their homework. 

At least, **she **was doing her homework. Nathan and Sky were just yacking away. Too loudly for a library, she might add.

Why was it that whenever she was around these two she felt like a third wheel? Did everyone see this, or was she just very observative?

* * *

"So... you gave a sister." 

"Yah," Tristan stated as he watched the little blonde two year old run from the room after getting her hug. "Sometimes its hard for her, our parents always being away and all."

"Yah, well at least your not a love child," Rory consoled, smiling.

Tristan looked up. "You're a..."

"Technically... yes. My mom refused to marry my dad for almost two years."

"Wow," Tristan stated, amazed. "There's alot about you that doesn't meet the eye, Rory Hayden."

She laughed.

"So anyways, I try to spend time with her every other day. I don't want her to turn out to be an attention deprived teenager like... well, you've seen how Summer and Brooke go galavanting around."

"You never seemed to mind before," Rory said, grinning.

"Yah, well... I guess I just want more for her. So... homework?"

Rory nodded and they both collapsed onto the couch and took out their books. "Hey Tristan?"

"Yah?"

"I think we may have just acually had our first **real **conversation."

* * *

_Tristan DuGrey. Player, pretty boy, and caring brother. Can they really be the same person?_

_I've seen a new side of Tristan these past few days. He just kind of puts up this wall of cockiness around everyone to hide his feelings and keep himself from getting hurt in the cold, cruel, world. _

_But I can see through his act now. And behind that wall, is a great, caring, beautiful person._

_

* * *

_

_You really want the whole truth? Okay, here it goes. I think I may have fallen for Lorelai Leigh Hayden. Surprise._

_

* * *

_

When the night of the dance came, Rory and Tristan avoided each other for most of the night. As silly as it seems, they were both dead scared the other knew about their essay.

But then, the winners of Homecoming Queen and King were announced, and asked to share a dance out on the floor.

Tristan and Rory ha won, of course. School is a hierarchy, after all.

And dancing out there, though neither would admit it, they got lost in each other.

"So mybe bing Queen isn't that bad afterall?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"Nope. Not bad at all," Rroy mumbled as she buried her head into his shoulder.

_The world changes. Things change, people change, opinions change... and feelings change. _

_

* * *

_

_This has been a W.B. production. Certain quotes were used from One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. Thanks for "watching", and see you next time on Heirarchy! lol

* * *

_

A/N: Jeeze, this took like, forever to type. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. I finally just finished fixing my profile, so check it out. And I might be changing my penname, so I'll warn you all first so you don't get confused. And if you're confused about something in the story, don't be afraid to ask.

Till next time, Sarah


End file.
